


陨落

by kalipha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【GGAD】阿不思·邓布利多从天文塔上坠落时在想什么#OOC   人或动物在被阿瓦达索命击到的那一刻已经死了，但由于邓布利多的魔法的强大还残存了不清晰的意识。





	陨落

眼前的少年头颅微扬，乱蓬蓬的金发如同细碎的金箔，而眼睛则是金箔里两粒青蓝色宝石。

“你叫什么名字？”少年高傲地问。

“阿不思·邓布利多。你呢？”

“盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。”

 

在盖勒特拜访之前，我从未感受戈德里克山谷夏日的惬意。

树下、谷仓、森林、河边…

黑魔法在你魔杖的顶端迸发出黑蓝色火花，嘎吱作响。我瞪大双眼看着你施展的魔法，也偷偷看着你。

我记得每一次有关如何征服弱者和利益而产生冲突，记得你的唇与舌在齿间掠夺，记得纤细修长的手指一寸一寸划过我的皮肤，记得你双眼静静凝视我熬制魔药时的样子，记得我和你在飞天扫帚上俯瞰着整个世界…

年轻人的浪漫和悲伤同时在我身上聚集。

 

盖勒特真是个诗人。

 

是的，我无法否认。

本世纪最伟大的白巫师居然与毁灭欧洲的黑魔王曾是如此耀眼。

 

无数次我想站在厄里斯魔镜前，但却没有生出一星半点勇气。我就是虚假胆小，自以为是的混蛋。我怕我看见的不是曾经戈德里克山谷的少年，而是是为了更伟大利益的黑魔王。

盖尔，又有谁能想到，我此生渴望的是你。

 

我不明白，我不明白，盖尔。我已经迷失在那个夏天。

 

决斗那天，你攥着老魔杖，顶着自己的头颅。

“杀了我，邓布利多！”

 

盖勒特，我已经迷失在那个夏天。

 

噢，那些往来于纽蒙迦德和校长办公室的猫头鹰。我能想象曾经俊美的天才少年受尽时间、回忆和预言的折磨日渐干枯消瘦，这使我感到悲恸。

我想尽办法想在信里向你表达我的歉意，盖勒特。我希望你明白，我不会杀了你，但为了天下苍生我不得和你反目。

你会原谅我吗，亲爱的盖尔？

 

我打赌看见了这一幕，盖尔，你的预言总是那么准。

 

**我爱你，盖勒特。一直都是。**


End file.
